Last Sacrifice: Save Me
by meshca
Summary: My version of Last Sacrifice. Rose Hathaway is fighting for her life, she's been accused of murder and her chances for getting out of it seem unlikely. But can she be saved? And if so, by who? And does love really fade?...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my new story on my version of Last Sacrifice, I do realise that there are a lot of Last Sacrifice stories but hopefully mine will be a little different. Please Review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 1

Being in prison really sucks.

Not like I would have expected anything else but then again I never expected to end up here in the first place.

Especially for something I didn't do.

Which was murdering the Queen.

But the evidence was highly against me, the Queen had been found dead in her room with _my_ stake in her heart. For this, I could possibly be executed if nobody can find who really did it.

So yes this really, really sucks.

I was in the cell that Dimitri had been held in. It was plain, plain and boring. I had counted the bricks here about 10 times and each time I ended up with a different number. At this moment, that was what was frustrating me the most.

But I guess at the end of these long prison days I would snap back into reality and realise what an idiot I was and that how many bricks were in this cell really didn't matter.

I felt like a caged bird, my whole body was stiff and right now I would do anything to just run, run until my feet hurt from a different pain then this.

I let out a loud sigh and leaned back down on my bed. Which by the way, was really uncomfortable, were they trying to drive me crazy?

Yes, there was a lot of questions. Ones that I wished to ask but didn't have the energy to. How long had I even been in here? I guessed it was about 3 to 4 days.

I hadn't cried since I had been here, even though I had many reasons to. Sometimes your own imagination can be harder to deal with than anything else.

Like thinking of my friends and family...that was sad to think about, that I might not ever get to see them again, yet I still didn't cry, I refuse to, I don't want to be weak.

I felt alone, and not because I was in a cell alone, I actually had three guards with me but alone as in I had no one to talk to. I was rarely allowed visitors.

It was weird, there was so many people that I wanted to see but didn't want to see at the same time, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Abe, Janine, Eddie, Sydney...and someone else, who I just didn't want to see full stop.

Dimitri.

The man who broke my heart. The man who I gave everything to just to have it thrown back in my face.

He had been turned Strigoi, the most evil vampire that walks the earth, and I had left St. Vladimir's a few months ago to hunt and kill him. But I failed.

But not for a second did I give up. Especially when I found out there was a way to restore his soul to a Dhampir again.

Which I did. Well, Lissa did, sort of.

It's very confusing and is all to do with Spirit.

But in the end I guess it doesn't matter Dimitri is a Dhampir again which I'm happy about but he doesn't love me anymore. The man I gave everything to, doesn't love me.

_Love fades. Mine has. _

His exact words, they had torn me apart.

But I wasn't going to sit around here sobbing, not when I had an important trial to face, that which will end in life or death.

I was hoping life, but yeah, that's just me...

"Hathaway!"

I jumped as a stern voice said my name. I looked up to see one of the male guardians who on some shifts guarded my cell. Guardian Green? Michael? I think his name was.

"Food" he said sliding a tray through the metal bars.

I stood up from my crappy bed and looked down at the food.

"Bread" I said looking up to Michael disbelieving. I crouched down to pick up the so-called food "_Hard_, _stale_ bread..." I nodded my head my lips tight.

"You get what you're given" he snapped. I wasn't surprised they often would do that. Especially Michael, I think he was in those Rose-is-a-murderer-let's-treat-her-like-rubbish groups.

I took a bite. "Oh yum" I said sarcastically.

He turned around to stand back by the wall just as I spat the bread out. _Gross_.

I stood up. "Can I please just get some descent food!" I yelled knowing they wouldn't answer; I knew that since I had tried to converse with these guardians hundreds of times.

So they didn't.

"O'Come on! If I'm gonna die soon shouldn't my last meals be good ones!"

No answer.

"Assholes" I muttered sitting back down on my pathetic excuse for a bed.

_Well no dinner for me tonight._

There was really nothing else to do except sleep, so that's what I did.

Letting my eyes close I started to drift off.

Well, I thought I was drifting off. I soon realised I was actually being pulled into Lissa's head.

She was awake lying on her bed in Christians arms. I could feel that she had dried up tears so she had obviously been crying, that was nothing new, each time I entered Lissa's head she always seemed to be crying.

"I'm not the only one" she said to Christian. Obviously continuing in whatever conversation they had been talking about.

"I know" Christian said, rubbing her arm. I couldn't see his face since Lissa's head was under his chin.

"You should see Adrian...he's such a mess, he's just been in his room, drinking probably" she said sadly. I could tell that this was about me, and I knew all about Adrian from the times I had checked the bond. As she said, he just locks himself in his room.

"I've seen" Christian said softly.

"He's not even the worst" Lissa said sniffling. "Dimitri...he-he's a wreck, he never even talks, it's like he's not even here when he's around. And anytime Rose is brought up, he either get's tears in his eyes, or walks out excusing himself" she said.

Now this surprised me. Dimitri with tears in his eyes?

I had no idea about this, and even found it hard to believe. But seeing Lissa's memories in her head told me otherwise, it was true.

Did he still love me?

_No_. Said a stern voice in my head. I can't think like that, I can't give up hope just to have it fall down again. He had said he'd given up on me, making it his choice.

Besides the knowledge that Dimitri got upset when I was mentioned I always had flashes of the day at the Café, Dimitri had stood up for me, fighting off guardians. For me.

What did this all mean?

I tried to change my thoughts, slipping out of Lissa's head I squeezed my eyes tight, wanting sleep to take me, wanting to get away from it all.

Most nights Adrian would visit me in my dreams. He would always put on a brave face around me but I saw through it.

Adrian was my boyfriend, well sort of. He was but it was very complicated.

But in my dreams we would never hug or kiss, instead we talked about ways to prove my innocents. All those closest to me believed I was innocent so they were currently trying to find evidence to show at my trial.

Adrian didn't visit me that night. He probably drank too much, but I was ok with it.

Eventually, I fell into a dark sleep. None of it luckily involving reality.

"Hathaway!" a voice barked. I groaned, who the hell was waking me at this hour?

"Hathaway!" the voice repeated. Why the hell won't they leave me alone!

"Ha—"

"IF YOU SAY HATHAWAY ONE MORE TIME...!" I yelled jolting out of bed.

The guard gave me a very cold glare. Oh it was Michael again, wasn't he the sweetest.

I must have slept longer then I thought since I was pretty sure it was morning.

"Now, what did you wake me up for?" I asked just as cold as his glare.

"You have a visitor..."

I eyed him curiously. "Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so this chapter really sucks

You know why?

It's unfortunetly reallly short! So I'm real sorry about that!

The next one is just going to be EXTRA long. For the reason that it is short and also it took me like a month to update.

That won't happen again, the next chap will be up in a couple of days.

Important!;; Some things have been changed so PLEASE go back and read the first chapter again.

Sorry for any mistakes :( , REVIEW(:

-Skye

* * *

Chapter 2

The guardian named Michael sighed. Geez was it so bad to ask a question?

"Some alchemist girl" he said and walked to stand in his guarding position.

An alchemist girl. Sydney came strolling in just on time.

"Hey Syd!" I called out in fake cheeriness. She walked up to the bars and sighed giving me a serious look.

She was silent for a second which was a bit weird and then she exploded. "Rose _what_ have you gotten yourself into!" she yelled at me.

The way she was looking at me, it was complete shock that she was trying to cover up with anger. "What? No you don't get it—"

"People are saying you killed the Queen!"

"I know but I didn't—"

"Did you Rose! Did you really kill the Queen!"

"If you would let me finish my sentence!" I shouted.

She shut her mouth her light pink lip-stick lips were in a tight lined scrunched together. I started to wonder...her expression was really over the top. Was Sydney...scared of me?

"I didn't kill her" was all I said.

She studied me. And studied me...

I gave her a friendly smile, fake of course. "Rose," she groaned. "Do you realise how much trouble you're in?"

I shrugged. "If you mean my possible execution then yes, yes I do" I kept my voice simple.

She looked at me in shock. "How can you talk about it like that?" she asked, her voice was angry once again.

"Talk like what?"

"So calmly" she said annoyed. Why was she always so annoyed?

I sighed frustrated. "How do you expect me to talk?" She just stared at me... "Ok, was there a reason you came?" I asked.

"I was talking to Zmey" she said. What? Why was she talking to him?

I eyed her and rested one of my hands against the bar. "And..."

Sydney looked at my hand that had now moved close to her and took a tiny step back. I tried not to let it hurt me. "And, we were talking about your trial, amongst other things" she said putting her hands behind her back.

"And what would be these 'other things'?"

"Things that I can't tell you just yet" she said her voice all mature like.

What the hell? You don't mention things that will get me curious and then say that you can't tell me. "Why not?" I asked not helping to be a bit mad.

She sighed. "Rose just trust us with this"

"Us?"

"Me and Abe..." she said slowly. Oh right, I think prison was doing my head in.

"Do you even like, Abe?" I questioned. Did she know he was my father?

"I know he's your father" she said. Oh...that answers it.

"How do you know that?" I asked curious. I wonder how many people knew?

"Do you realise you have asked me eight questions in the two minutes I've been standing here" Sydney said.

I gaped at her. "You _counted?_"

"Nine"

"Ok, ok, I won't ask you any more questions. How about you just tell me everything yourself"

She looked at me for a moment, deciding before she spoke. "Okay. I guess you have a right to know _some_ of it"

"Of course I have a right! I have a right to know _all_ of it!"

"Well, too bad"

I glared at her.

"Okay," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Now before I start I have to mention that I am totally against this. But, in a way your father is my boss and I can't refuse him" she paused and looked at me for a moment, and leaned towards the bars, I did the same. "It's not that I don't like you Rose it's just that what Zmey's planned to do, kind of goes against the law even if it means helping you"

"Against the law..." I said slowly.

The look she had really showed that she wasn't on board with whatever this was. Then she glanced at the guardians who were stood against walls far behind her. "Listen carefully" she instructed me.

I was really confused but nodded.

Then she leaned in and I could tell she was trying to not make anything look to suspicious and whispered something that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I whispered back.

She tried again.

I gave her an annoyed look. "I can't hear you" I hissed.

She looked at me disapprovingly and spoke a little bit louder. "Abe's got a plan to break you out"


End file.
